Existing probes perform monitoring functions on Internet traffic. These monitoring functions typically involve performing some operation on data (such as Ethernet) inside packets or frames, that is passing through a particular point (the probe point) in the network. Typical functions would be, for example, filtering of data, capturing data, forwarding captured data, summarizing data, etc. Existing probes are standalone devices that tap into the communication line via a splitter or as an in-line device. Some of these probes are positioned in interface converters in association with switches and routers. The interface converters serve to convert data signals from one medium, such as fiber, to another medium, such as copper. The existing probes working as standalone devices are configurable to gather data of different types in different arrangements are expensive and require a footprint usually the size of a laptop. Probes that are part of an interface converter or part of a switch or router line card have small footprints but they have the limitation that they are very specific in nature. Thus, when trying to use a probe in a confined space it is necessary to limit the functions that the probe provides in order to use a small footprint probe. Such a probe is either implemented in FPGA or hardware like ASIC. Typical implementation of a probe in ASIC does not allow for changed operation of a given probe.